From The Inside
by Highly-Insane
Summary: Harry potter meets a boy who just moved into his neighbourhood, a relationship follows. MM, harryomc, takes place durring the summer after OOTP.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry potter, they belong to J.K Rowling, but I do own my own characters that appear in this fic.

I started writing this a year ago, but didn't finish more than a chapter. I was deleting old files on my computer when I found it so now I'm going to finish it (if people like it.)

From The Inside

Harry Potter the boy who lived, sat in a park, on a bench, in the middle of the day, with a book in his hands and listening to a Walkman. Harry sighed as he flipped a page of the book 'The Hobbit'. Harry had always wanted to read the 'Lord Of The Rings', since Hermione had been talking non-stop about them. Harry had left the Dursley's because the house at the moment was of one in turmoil, Petunia had found weed in Dudley's room, and was in the process of crying her eyes out on the kitchen table. Vernon, had instead taken his emotions out on the wall, in which a nice hole now decorated their nicely furnished home.

Harry jumped slightly, as a teenage boy tapped him on the shoulder. Pulling his headphones off his head, Harry looked up at him questionably, "May I help you."

"Yes, actually you could help me a lot, I just moved here, and I'm slightly lost." The boy chuckled slightly, running a hand through his dark hair, which was, like Harry's, messy.

"Oh, okay where are you headed?" Harry asked, with a slight smile.

"Number 7 Privit Dr." The dark haired boy stated. " I'm Jade, by the way."

"Oh your in luck, I live on Privit Dr., number 4, and I was just about to head home, " Harry closed his book, stood up, and offered his hand to Jade " I'm Harry, nice to meet you."

Jade shook Harry's hand " Sorry to disturb your reading, it's quite pathetic I've lived here 2 weeks, and I can't even get home, without getting lost. "

"That is pretty pathetic." Harry agreed.

"I'd say," Jade sighed.

The two boys walked in silence, with Harry occasionally telling Jade what street they were on. When they reached number 4, Privit Dr., Harry looked at Jade "Well this is my stop, I take it you'll be able to make it to your house without getting lost."

" I hope, see you around." Jade smiled, turning and walking across the road to his house.

Harry walked into his house, and made his way to the kitchen, where he was greeted with the site of his uncle, head in his hands, grumbling to himself, and his aunt sniffling on the opposite side of the table.

Harry walked to the fridge and grabbed himself a Pepsi, and started to make his was up the stairs to his bedroom, when his aunts tiny voice stopped him. "Harry could you make lunch please, I'm awfully tired, and would greatly appreciate it."

He couldn't Believe it, did Aunt Petunia just ask him to make lunch, and with a please?

"Sure,"

R&R Please! An tell me if I should continue or not, and those who have read silent screams and the beginning or the end, I will be updating those shortly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Dursley's and Harry were seated at the small kitchen table eating breakfast. The tension in the room was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Harry honestly couldn't understand how his aunt and uncle hadn't realized their son was a drug addict, or know about his gang activities. The quite was allowing Harry to drift to thoughts of his godfather Sirius who had died because of his stupid brash antics. Harry had desperately hoped he would have been able to move in with the accused murderer.

A soft knock rang throughout the house because of the lack of noise. Petunia rose to her feet to answer the door, while Harry got up to return to his bedroom. While making his way up the stairs he heard a voice say.

"Hello is Larry here?"

"We don't have a 'Larry' here, but we do have a Harry." Petunia responded.

"Oh right, May I please speak to him?"

Harry not exactly wanting to talk to anyone, quickly tried to get up the stairs before his aunt spotted him. Not his luck.

"Oh yes actually here he is, Harry you have a visitor." Petunia called out causing Harry to cringe and walk down the stairs to meet the person at the door. There standing on the step was Jade; Harry stepped outside the door and shut it leaving them both standing in the hot sun.

"Hey."

"Hey, Harry you remember me right?" Harry nodded; smiling slightly something about Jade seemed to bring Harry in a good mood.

"Do you want to come in?" Harry asked motioning to the door.

"Oh no, I'm actually here to ask you if you wanted to go on a walk with me." Jade asked smiling.

Harry surprised by the question took a few seconds to respond, "Sure, just let me get my shoes, come in." Harry said motioning for Jade to fallow him. Harry realizing that his shoes were up in his room told Jade that he would be right back. Upstairs in his room Harry quickly checked his reflection in his wardrobe mirror, quietly thanking god that he had recently been shopping and actually had clothing that fit him, instead of Dudley's seconds.

Walking back downstairs and towards Jade, Harry was suddenly blocked and pushed up against the wall harshly by Dudley. " You told Mom and Dad about what I do didn't you?" He whispered into Harry's ear quietly so that only Jade and Harry could here him.

"No, I didn't Dudley she found your stash while cleaning your pigsty," Harry ground out through clenched teeth. " Now if you would please release me I'm about to go for a walk."

Dudley fallowed Harry's gaze to Jade, who was glaring at the larger boy. "Find yourself a new boyfriend eh Fag, what happened to that Cedric guy? Dump you for someone better?" The harsh words ran through Harry causing him to shut his eyes trying to block memories from coming back. Dudley brought Harry forward then harshly pushed him against the wall again, causing him to gasp aloud, Dudley grinned.

"If you wouldn't Mind I really want to go for a walk so if you would please let Harry go we would gladly be on our way." Jades voice broke trough the air, Harry looked over at the dark brunette and met his bright blue eyes that were glowing with an icy glare that would make Draco Malfoy proud.

"Whatever, You faggots have a nice day snogging in the park." Dudley stated with an ugly smirk on his face.

Harry quickly turned his gaze quickly away from Jade as angry, embarrassed tears threatened to spill from his eyes. Dudley's comments hurt more then some would suspect.

"Harry?" Jades voice broke the threatening silence. "Are we going to go, or no because I understand if you don't want to go."

"Yeah, lets go." Harry said turning around with a forced smile.

Two hours later the two of them found themselves sitting on the swing set. Jade not wanting to upset Harry steered their conversation away from anything that may bring up any emotions. So their conversation was quite light mostly composed of what kind of books or music they liked. Judging by there favourites the boys were quite similar both liking mystery, and thriller books along with fantasy. They both liked rock/metal bands such as my chemical romance, slipknot, korn and system of a down.

"So who was that big fat guy?" Jade asked suddenly surprising himself and Harry.

"My cousin Dudley." Harry stated after a short chuckle at Jades description.

"Ah, so is he staying with you and your parents?"

"Uh, not exactly quite the opposite really, I'm staying with him and his parents," Harry explained, "My parents are deceased."

"Oh sorry." Jade apologized.

"Not a problem," Harry assured him. " So where are you from? I noticed you don't have an English accent."

"You caught me," Jade smiled. " I'm from America, My parents moved here because of my fathers Job."

"Do you miss America?"

"Kind off, but I also like it down here," Jade stated, " I miss my friends though."

"Yeah, that must suck having to start all over and make new friends."

"Well, I've already got one, right?" Jade questioned.

Harry smiled instantly jumping at the opportunity to have someone to hang with over the summer.

"Yes"

Both boys smiled at each other, and they both stood up to head home.

R&R please


	3. Chapter 3

Update!

I'm looking for a beta so if anyone knows of anyone or would like to help me that would be great. Email me at Three

Harry let out a frustrated grumble as he searched the aisles of the local grocery store for ketchup. He never knew shopping for his aunt could be so problematic. Looking over to his right Harry's eyes rested upon the figure of a small blonde woman eyeing the store's snack selection critically.

"Excuse me? Do you know where I would find the ketchup?" Harry asked approaching the blonde, she was a pretty middle aged women with bright blue eyes.

"Yes, ketchup is in the condiment aisle past the toiletries." She responded with a small distracted smile as she selected a pack of granola bars from the shelf.

"Thanks, ketchup in the condiment aisle, who would of thought." Harry joked as he began to walk around the bend of the aisle. Finding the ketchup was relativity easy, reaching the ketchup on the other hand could prove to be difficult. Cursing his height and the stores high shelves, Harry reached outwards for the ketchup. "Here, let me help with that." A sudden presence and the slight press of a body behind him had Harry panicking slightly before he turned around and his eyes met familiar eyes. Jade was holding onto the desired bottle of ketchup with a slight smirk on his lips.

"Th-thank you." Harry stammered slightly embarrassed and quickly realizing how close Jade was to Harry. Harry tilted his head slightly to look up at Jade, the air seemed to shift as they both realized how close each others lips were, and how the proximity of their bodies seemed to make the boys hearts speed up slightly.

Stepping back Jade smiled apologetically, and quickly stammered. " Nice seeing you, but I need to get home my dad is having some business party. I'm just picking up some dessert." Jade singled to the ice cream and pie in the small carrying basket clasped in his hand, before turning to walk away.

"Wait, Jade."

"Y-yeah?"

"Your still holding onto the ketchup."

_Hands were holding his body down as warm lips trailed along his collarbone, teeth nipping at the places that would cause him to moan slightly and arch into the slightly larger, more muscled body. _

_A breathless sigh left the smaller body's lips as his lips were harshly seized and ravished, "Cedric." _

_"Harry." The voice answered, only there was something off about the way it sounded, harsher raspier. The kiss became slightly more pressured and painful, he could taste blood. Breaking the kiss a strangled cry left his lips, those weren't his eyes looking at him, and this wasn't Cedric. Then where was Cedric? Turning his head to his left his gaze fell upon Cedric's pale body, his corpse. Cold lifeless eyes stared at him, Cedric's mouth open in a silent scream that would never leave his body. _

_Harry cried out sharply shaking his head, no it couldn't be, Cedric wasn't dead._

_"Yes, don't you see, he's dead you killed him, just like you killed Sirius." The person who had Harry pinned on the bed hissed into his ear while his cold clammy hands were still touching him, reaching for the waistline of his pants. _

_"NO."_

Harry woke with a strangled sob his body was shaking violently and was damp with sweat. Looking at the bedside clock he groaned, 6:27 am. He couldn't breath; every breath he took was sharp and painful. Harry slowly got to his feat pulling on a pair of dirty jeans and shirt from the floor. He needed air; Harry made his way down the stairs and out the front door of the house. Once outside he began to take greedy deep breaths of air, leaning against the front door for support. His head ached and the dream kept replaying in his mind.

His eyes quickly snapped open when he felt the presence of a wizard nearby. His hand reached for his wand that was in his back pocket, Moody would have his head if he knew he still kept it there. A slender black cat with familiar obsidian eyes walked out from underneath his aunt Petunia's rose bush. Cursing, Harry pointed his wand at the animagi. A sudden presence was trying to breach its way into Harry's mind; he pushed against the force and tried to build his walls around his mind. His defences failed and an image of Harry looking into Snape's pensive was shown to him. So the animagi was Snape. Harry glared at the cat and slightly lowered his wand.

"So, Dumbledore still has people watching me?" he said grimly. A sudden flash of light and the black cat was replaced with Snape.

"Only the best for his golden boy." Icy eyes regarded him with undisguised dislike. "And with the stunt you pulled at the department of mysteries, I agree that you need to be watched. You meddle in things that shouldn't be meddled in."

Harry knew that Snape wasn't only referring to the incident before summer, but also to him looking at Snape's private memories. Something that he still felt guilty about, before he could think about it he opened his mouth and apologized.

"I'm sorry about that, I shouldn't have looked and I'm sorry about the way my father treated --"

"I don't need your pity Potter."

Harry bristled in anger how dare he! He was trying to apologize and this was how the git responded. A sudden sound from the door startled Harry and he quickly shifted away from it. The form of his aunt Petunia appeared in the doorway.

" Harry, what are you doing, who are you talking t--" Her face quickly went pale as she took in the potion masters form. " Oh…why don't you invite him in Harry, the neighbours will be waking soon."

"No need, he was just about to go." Harry ground out through clenched teeth.

"Really? I was under the impression that I was going to stay Potter." Snape brushed past him and made his way into the house fallowing Petunia to the kitchen. Harry followed grimly, what a morning.

Snape took in his surroundings as he walked into the house grimacing at the pictures of a large whale of a boy that he recognized as Harry's cousin, the bully. Snape cursed himself for accepting the somewhat invitation to come inside, he had done it to anger the boy and just realised how childish he was acting.

"So you're a friend of Harry's?" Petunia ventured as she put tea on.

"Teacher." Snape briskly replied.

"Oh, I see."

Snape watched as Harry opened a silver box contraption and pulled out a jug of orange juice. Pouring it into a glass. The boy made to walk out of the kitchen. "Harry, don't be rude to your guest sit down." Grumbling he made his way into the kitchen again and sat down in the seat farthest from Snape, shooting glares at the man.

"Well as I'm so unexpectedly here I should tell you of Dumbledore's plan to have you continue your occlumency lessons, " Snape stated with a sneer directed at Harry, "With me."

"What! No! You failed to teach me properly last year what makes you think you can teach me again," Harry stood abruptly and his glass of orange juice nearly clattered to the floor, " You're a terrible teacher! And because of you Sirius is dead."

Snape's obsidian eyes flashed as he also stood, " Do not blame your inept ability to grasp even the simplest of subjects on me Potter." he began to make his way out of the kitchen, but paused beside Harry, " Learn to calculate your actions and don't play hero, maybe then you wont cause anymore deaths, but the mutt had it coming." Snape left the house, looking around before returning to his animagi form and stalking, if a cat could stalk, towards the rose bush. Harry took a deep breath and glanced at his aunt who looked quite terrified and yet put off that her guest had left without having any tea. In his bedroom Harry collapsed on his bed his eyes drifting shut, the hurtful words from Snape washing over him. His eyes stun as tears began to form, his vision blurring. With a frustrated growl he swiped his hands over his eyes wiping away the bloody things. Curling onto his side, exhaustion caused his eyes to become droopy and he fell into a light sleep.

A/n

I love snape! I will probably have snape/remus in this fic, but I'm not sure yet.

Reviews are loved and constructive criticism is welcomed.


End file.
